Under The Destiny Island Stars
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: "Riku was watching Sora and Kairi from the tree, but he wasn't jealous, he was happy for his two best friends. But, he was lonely and a bit sad. He had met a girl about a year ago. She was perfect. She had long blonde hair, light eyes, and could fight almost as well as Riku. He never talked to her though and one day she was gone. Never to be seen again." One-shot x


**A/N: This is my first time writing for Kingdom Hearts so I decided to test the waters a little bit by writing a little one-shot! I've loved Kingdom Hearts forever, but I guess I just never got around to writing about it. But, here we go~**

"Kairi, do you ever dream of visiting other worlds?" Sora sighed, without even thinking. His eyes were focused on the disappearing yellow, orange, and red sunset. The sun was almost fully behind the cool, blue ocean and the darkness of night was beginning to fill it's place. Stars started to appear from the blanket of black and shine brightly next to the moon. This was Sora's favorite time on day.

"Of course, how many times have we had this same conversation, silly?" Kairi giggled. Instead of being engrossed in the sunset, she stared deeply at the boy she had known forever. Kairi started at Sora's brown, spiky hair and her eyes made their way down his face. She was constantly mesmerized by his bright, clear, blue eyes that seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. His lips were curled in a smile that showed his pure, white teeth. Everything about Sora was perfection to Kairi.

"Sorry, but I really want to see everything out there. We've been doing the same things for how long now, three, four years? We are 15 now; it's time to go exploring!"

"You know I want to.."

"Then, what is holding us back?" Sora turned his face to look at the girl to his right.

Kairi smiled softly at the energetic and enthusiastic boy. Kairi was the sensible one of the pair. She knew it was dangerous and probably impossible to for two kids to do all the things Sora had in mind. Kairi hoped that one day Sora will be able to fulfill his wildest dreams and accomplish everything he wants.

"Let's just blame Riku." Kairi winked and laughed even harder.

"Hey, I hear you guys talking about me!" Riku shouted from the tree he was sitting in. Kairi waved and smiled at the third member of their trio. Riku's legs were hanging over the edge of a branch and his arm coiled around the thin trunk of the tree. He seemed to be hypnotized by the twilight also.

Kairi scooted forward to let her legs dangle over the edge of the dock until they barely touched the water. Sora did the same and silently gave Kairi a small smirk as his feet dipped into the dark ocean. The sun was almost completely set and the kids knew that their day was coming to end. Soon they would have to take their boats away from Destiny Islands and back to their individual homes.

Kairi yawned and let her head fall to Sora's shoulder. She felt Sora's hand wrap around her waist and she placed her hand on his back. His hair tickled her cheek in the best way. Butterflies flew around in her stomach from his touch. She could feel each breath he took as her other arm pulled him into an embrace from the side. Sora's gently placed his hand on Kairi's.

"It's getting late." Sora whispered.

"I know, but I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here, with you."

"Aren't you cold? Or hungry?"

"Yes, but this is perfect."

"But, it's dark now."

"It doesn't matter I'm with you."

"Okay, Kairi, I'm just gonna blurt something out that I've been holding back forever. I like you a lot."

"Sora, you already know I like you." Kairi laughed. "Or are you really that oblivious?"

"Y-You do? But, why? I'm goofy and play around all the time.."

"You wanna know why I like you?"

"Yup."

"Cause you are adorable." Kairi unwrapped her arms from Sora and quickly tickled him all over.

"Kairi, you know I'm ticklish." Sora barely spoke in between laughs. Sora laid back on the dock and Kairi fell on top of him. Kairi stopped the attack and realized she had both her legs in opposite sides of Sora's waist.

"Ugh, sorry.." Kairi began to get up when she felt Sora's hand grab her arm.

"No." Sora said pulling Kairi back down somewhat roughly. He cupped her youthful face in his hands and started directly into her eyes. Kairi's small smile made Sora's heart race. He had never felt this way, he didn't even know he liked Kairi the way he did until recently. He thought his only love was messing around and play fighting. But, as he looked into Kairi's eyes, he knew he really loved this girl.

Sora gently tugged Kairi down so their lips locked. Electricity ran through both of them as the kiss continued. Kairi planted her elbows and both sides of Sora's head and used them to support herself. Their lips pressed harder against each others and they smiled within the kiss. Kairi felt his chest beating against hers and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. She pulled away abruptly and looked up at the tree.

"Riku.."

"D-Did you just say Riku?" Sora said, opening his eyes and looking extremely confused.

"He's looking at us."

Sure enough, Riku turned his head away just as Kairi and Sora went to look at the now barely visible, dark figure seated in the tall tree.

"Oh." Sora sighed. "I feel bad now. Should we go over and talk to him?"

"Probably not, let's wait for him to come over to us when he is ready to leave."

"Okay." Sora sat back up and wrapped his arm around Kairi's back once again and Kairi rested her head against his shoulder. They sat on the dock watching the moon and stars over the sea.

Riku was watching Sora and Kairi from above, but he wasn't jealous, he was happy for his two best friends. But, he was lonely and a bit sad. He had met a girl about a year ago. She was perfect. She had long blonde hair and light eyes and could fight almost as well as Riku. He never talked to her though and one day she was gone, along with the rest of her family. They had moved so suddenly. Riku felt heartbroken. He always watched from a far, but was always too shy to even introduce himself to his neighbor across the street. And eventually, he lost all his chances and she was gone. Riku fought back tears thinking if his missed opportunity, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Still, every night, he wished to see her once again. He believes that maybe one day she will move back.

Riku hopped off the branch, took a deep breath, and made his way over to the dock where his best friends sat. Sora and Kairi are the greatest friends anyone could ask for and Riku appreciated them more than anything. They kept him happy when deep down Riku would love to break down and tell them everything they had no idea about  
Everything he hid under his front.

"Hey, lovebirds, ready to go yet?" Riku laughed behind the couple.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Course I am." Riku tried to smile.

"I just saw-" Sora started.

"I-I have a lot to tell you guys on the way home. Stuff I haven't told you before. Things that I should've told you."

"Well, if it makes you feel better we would love to hear about it. I love when you talk a lot, Riku." Kairi smiled.

Riku slightly blushed. "I'll race you to the boats!" He yelled.

"Go!" Kairi shouted and took off for the boats.

"Aw, more running?" Sora whined.

"C'mon you lazy bum!" Kairi shouted, already half way to the boats.

The boys followed. Sand flew up behind their feet and the frosty air hit their faces. Sora and Riku ran after her genuinely laughing the whole way to where their boats were tied up.

**A/N: Alright, well, there you go! My first Kingdom Hearts fic! I really hope you enjoyed and please, please review so I know if I should continue with more Kingdom Hearts stories! :) Seriosuly, I need your help! Haha! Anyway, thanks for reading xx :D**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure the boats are docked right next the dock (*cue the "duh's") but for this stories sake let's pretend they are farther away :) thanks! XD **


End file.
